


not just swordplay

by newt_scamander



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: He misses Robb, M/M, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Training, Watching and reading this scene made me think of this, blowjob, handjob, implied sexual conduct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second Game of Thrones thing in a week! I think it's good. Basically I was watching and reading this scene and I thought about this so I wrote it right then.</p></blockquote>





	not just swordplay

The swordplay at the Wall, if it could be called swordplay, made Jon's uneasiness abate as long as he felt the hilt in his palm. The ache in his forearms replaced the ache in his chest and the breathlessness matched that of his and Robb's most vigorous nights. The opponents were the main cause of strife. 

None of them had the balance nor the skill nor the patience required for excellent swordplay. And even if they had, it never would've matched Robb. 

They were of course unsatisfactory in many other ways. 

Beginning on the fifth night on the Wall Jon Snow began seeking out the other apprentices of the Night. 

Dareon, quicker than flash but skittish as dancing shadows, was as fast in bed as he was with the broadsword. His hands moved like lightening and consequently the affair was over sooner Jon had planned. Robb was slow and gentle. 

Pyp was far more successful with his mouth, his jerky wrist proving useful. Still, the way he pulled Jon's hair was disconcerting. Robb's wrists were steady and his tugs were easy. 

If Jon closed his eyes he could pretend Jeren was a maiden and though he felt simply awful towards Jeren, it made it easier. Still he missed Robb's masculine chest and the way his deep voice echoed. 

Grenn was too slow. It took forever to bring him over and he was too sleepy to assist Jon with anything more than a lazy handjob. Jon missed the quickness Robb had about him when he'd already released and Jon had not. 

Halder was too thick to realize Jon's advances until their mouths were sliding together. He was rough, slamming Jon into the brick and bruising his neck without a care. Robb's mouth was always so soft against his skin, his bites more like nips. 

In all, none of them were anywhere near what Jon had become accustomed to with Robb. And he hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Game of Thrones thing in a week! I think it's good. Basically I was watching and reading this scene and I thought about this so I wrote it right then.


End file.
